


下一次相遇

by shiwo0403



Series: 他人即地狱 [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction, 他人即地狱
Genre: M/M, 人鱼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:36:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiwo0403/pseuds/shiwo0403
Summary: “水生万物，万物复归于水。”宗佑在海水没过头顶时突然有了这样的想法。表层的海水温暖清澈，很像混沌时期母亲的羊水，包围着他，仿佛回到一个遥远的过去，仿佛所有残忍的罪行、丑陋的感情都荡漾着化进水里，不见踪影了。他盯着眼前的面孔，看着那双眼睛，纤长的睫毛，残酷又天真的眼神，他像平生第一次睁开双眼看到人间一样。他觉得有些眩晕，这大概是窒息带来的幻觉，这种眩晕的感觉，让他想起很久之前渺远的歌声。
Relationships: 徐文祖/尹宗佑
Series: 他人即地狱 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625122
Kudos: 5





	下一次相遇

“水生万物，万物复归于水。”  
宗佑在海水没过头顶时突然有了这样的想法。  
表层的海水温暖清澈，很像混沌时期母亲的羊水，包围着他，仿佛回到一个遥远的过去，仿佛所有残忍的罪行、丑陋的感情都荡漾着化进水里，不见踪影了。  
他盯着眼前的面孔，看着那双眼睛，纤长的睫毛，残酷又天真的眼神，他像平生第一次睁开双眼看到人间一样。  
他觉得有些眩晕，  
这大概是窒息带来的幻觉，  
这种眩晕的感觉，让他想起很久之前渺远的歌声。

三个月前。  
宗佑踏上这座小岛，小岛上稀稀拉拉就几户人家，几乎每一户都沾亲带故，宗佑以一种格格不入的姿态来到这里，他看着房东喜不自胜地为他介绍一座看起来不怎样，事实上确实不怎么样的房子，他推开吱呀作响的房门，一抬头，看见悬在房梁上一节腐朽的草绳，房东尴尬的想要解释，却被他抬手制止了。  
“就这间吧。”  
房东喜从天降，连忙答应了下来，还主动给了个折扣，收下订金，就匆忙离开了。  
钟佑回头看了一眼，轻笑了一声，叹了一声：“这么害怕吗？”  
他的眼睑垂下，看上去有点无辜，语气疑惑还带着一点惋惜。  
他才不怕厉鬼，他自己就是取人性命的煞神。  
岛上既然没有他的同类，住在这里，就不会有热心的邻居常常上门。

他从原先居住的繁华城市出走，还戴着一个知名悬疑惊悚小说家的名号。  
“我有这方面的天赋，我能听到人心底的恶，我还能感受到杀手的扼断脖颈刹那的心声。”  
他曾在一次新书发布会上这样说，被主持人笑着打断，然后吹捧他过人的才华和奇特想象。  
想象？  
他安静地坐在一边并不答话，就像是被夸赞后的害羞一样。  
不久前那种柔韧温暖的触感，跳动的脉搏，还停留在他的指尖，时不时带来一点震动。  
想象？哪有那么具体的想象。

他在他的书里一次又一次地用不同名字认罪自首，但却从不反省忏悔，故事里永远会有一个正义的侦探，而现实是恶魔依然在人间游荡，疏而不漏只是幻想的美好结局，漏网之鱼在每一个光照不到的角落生存。  
他坐在破旧木屋的木书桌前，书桌靠窗，一个四四方方旧式的窗户，窗外不远处就是海，推开窗户，夏日傍晚的海风吹进来，他突然想起小时候。  
他总是穿着沾满污水或是被撕破的衬衫回家，同龄的儿童原始的兽/性总是胜过人性，霸凌的理由总是显得简单的甚至有些天真——因为他不合群。  
他当然不会合群，他每晚睡觉前听总能到母亲温柔的睡前故事藏着的不耐烦的抱怨和厌烦，他总能听到哥哥沉默的牵着他的小手时，内心的厌烦怨恨。  
太穷了，他多吃一口，家里人就少吃一口，一家三口同时活着，就是在互相夺走对方活着的概率。  
他生活在一个只要努力活着，就等同于谋杀的地方。只要在外面走一圈，耳朵里头脑里就会塞满肮脏的詈骂和恶毒的诅咒。  
正如毛姆所说：“有人说灾难不幸可以使人性高贵，这句话并不对；叫人做出高尚行动的有时候反而是幸福得意，灾难不幸在大多数情况下只能使人们变得心胸狭小、报复心更强。”

他收回思绪，听到手机“叮”地一声，伸手打开手机屏幕，纤细的手腕从白衬衫袖口露出一截，手上有几个指甲留下的浅浅伤疤。  
那是他第一次动手，很生疏，他的哥哥没能抓住最后的救命稻草，沉沉浮浮飘到了下游，如果他没有回头，漂浮着的冰冷尸体大概会是他的面孔。  
是他的责编向他发来的短信问候，并希望他能在新环境写出更好的作品，他看了一眼，就把手机丢到一边。

灵感。  
他闭上眼，笔在手上一下一下地转着。迷迷糊糊地听到若有若无的吟唱。  
他以为自己听错了，这不是他应该听到的声音，他睁开眼，可是声音却愈发清晰了起来，从窗外传来，带着一种强烈的新奇的诱/惑力。  
他情不自禁地向外走去，沿着海岸走着，歌声像海风一样忽远忽近地挑/逗这他的神经，勾引着他，在离木屋几百米远的地方，看到了一个男人坐在海岸上的背影。  
男人的流畅利落的肌肉线条，被明艳的落日染上一种朦胧的光晕，衬着海面粼粼波光，很像一幅印象派的油画，让人多了些暧昧的想象。  
他不由自主的走上前去，男人听到拖鞋发出“啪嗒啪嗒”的响声，转过头去。  
宗佑立刻被眼前眼前这张脸定住了，缪斯女神就算慷慨地再给他一倍的想象力，也无法让他描写出这样一张脸庞。  
男人看到他，不言不语，只是对他微笑，像是一种致命的武器，他不由自主的走到男人身边，被男人一把拉住手腕，男人的皮肤很光滑，带着一种特殊的触感。  
这是一双很有力的手，宗佑被手用力一拉，跌入男人的怀里，男人小心且及时地托住他的后脑，生怕他砸到地上。  
钟佑惊讶的发现男人的下 /半/ 身是闪着耀眼光芒的鱼鳞。  
是鱼尾。

男人似乎不满意他的不专心，扳过他的脸颊。宗佑还没反应过来，于是男人在他的唇/瓣上咬了一下，力道并不重，或许是人鱼的牙齿太尖了，薄薄的嘴唇上渗出了一点血，因为痛觉，宗佑将嘴微微张开，男人趁虚而入，灵活的舌头把牙齿数了个遍，又吮吸这他的唇/瓣，人鱼，天性嗜血的动物，尝到血液的甜蜜滋味，使男人更加兴奋，原本扣在后脑的手开始顺着脊梁往下摸索，勾勒出宗佑清瘦的脊背的弧度，好像不耐烦于衬衫的碍事，用力一撕，宗佑清瘦的脊背就暴露在微凉的空气中，被情/欲染上淡粉色的肌肤微小地颤栗了一下，男人的指尖碾过背后每一道或浅或深的伤疤，宗佑双手紧紧圈住男人的脖颈，将作家修长的手指埋入男人微卷的头发，从尾椎骨上攀爬到挺/翘的臀 / 部，用力抓了一把钟佑的臀/ 肉。  
宗佑被这个绵长且缱绻的吻弄得有些失神，那双扼断过脖颈的手现在无力地搭在男人的肩膀上，被男人过分的举动一激，下意识地一把抓住男人覆在他臀 / 瓣上的手，却被男人的另一只手抓住，反剪在身后，并且在结束这个吻的时候顺势在宗佑的嘴唇上咬了一口，以示对他的惩罚。  
带着海洋的湿润气息的涌进鼻腔，宗佑有些失神，茫然的眼神对上了男人的双眸，男人像是在观赏一件完美的艺术品，又带有一些不甘心的惋惜。修长的手指拂过钟佑侧脸的棱角一路向下，大拇指在钟佑凸//起的喉结上反复搓捻着，又主动将嘴唇覆上去，吮吸着，用舌头一下一下地蹭着，粗糙的触感落在敏/感的肌肤上，温热的感觉让小 / 腹一紧，宗佑仰头大口大口地喘息，快/感一波一波地冲上后脑，钟佑的呼吸突然一滞，他感觉有什么炽热滚烫的东西贴在他的身后。  
他不禁失笑，其实他并没有比这个男人好多少，下/身涨得不行，如果人生的第一次是和一条人鱼，该是多少作家求之不得的奇遇。  
他抓住男人的手，把它放自己自己肿/胀的前/端上，男人的手很大，粗/暴地拽/下/裤子，又小心地把性/器圈在手中上下撸动，宗佑大声喘息着，还故意似的漏出几声又软又媚的呻/吟，男人用鼻端蹭着钟佑精致的锁骨，粗重的呼吸打得宗佑有些发痒，手指在铃/口附近打转，时不时加大力度，刺激地钟佑眼角发红，滑出一滴欲/望的泪水，随着男人手上的速度越来越快，宗佑扶在男人肩膀上的手越抓越紧，他分明还在岸上，却像溺入水中一般，指甲嵌进了男人光洁肌肤，像抓着一块漂浮的木板，他把头倚靠在男人的肩窝，闷哼一声，精//液滚烫地溅在男人的手腕上和他紧实的小腹上，钟佑把双腿拢了拢，蜷缩在男人的怀里，觉得有些脱力。  
男人紧紧把他拥进怀里，用脸颊轻轻地蹭这钟佑的发梢，鼻尖凑近钟佑的泛红的带有细小绒毛的耳廓，贪婪的嗅着混着洗发水味道的情//欲的滋味，眼神里是不加掩饰的占有欲望，他迫不及待了，迫不及待地想把怀里这个小东西永远圈在自己身边，鱼尾划出一道漂亮的弧线，跃入水中。  
他要把宗佑带回海里，要宗佑每天都只在他的怀里，环着他的脖子，把头靠在他的肩膀上，喘/息，呻//吟。  
就像所有他收集的战利品一样，完完全全的属于他。  
咸腥的海水灌进口腔，鼻腔，漫过头顶，他感受到窒息，身体本能的挣扎，他感觉身体不断地下沉，意识逐渐涣散，仿佛溶解成一个又一个细小的气泡，他看到男人被海水打碎的疑惑神情。  
所有那些沾着血液的往事，都变成了默片时代的老电影在他眼前一帧一帧地放映，在失去意识之前，他想，一切如梦幻泡影，如露如电，这样死去，可能是他最富想象力的结局。

男人把宗佑抱回到海岸上，一下一下的轻轻拍着他湿漉漉的纤瘦的脊背，像抱着一个新生的婴儿，海水像是吧五腑六脏都淘洗了一遍，最终又离开了身体。  
窝在怀里回过神来的宗佑有了近距离研究男人的五官的机会，他用食指拨了拨男人纤长的如蝴蝶触角般的睫毛，又从鼻梁抚到鼻端，男人也只是纵容地注视他，像是看着一只张牙舞爪的小奶猫，任由他放肆的动作。  
“你叫什么名字？”搂着男人脖子的宗佑喃喃自语般地问了一句，又意识到自己问了一个愚蠢的问题，轻轻一笑，把脑袋埋进男人的胸膛。  
男人一只手抚摸着他柔软稀碎的头发，另一只手把宗佑的手展开，不顾他的惊讶，在他手上一笔一画的写着——  
“徐文祖”。  
灵感蹁跹而至，就像一阵又一阵的海浪，一次又一次拍打漫过宗佑的内心，笔下的人鱼永远在惊涛骇浪里穿梭，有力的鱼尾像月光下闪亮的刀锋一样，划破海员们的不堪一击的船帆和救生艇，修长的手指紧紧扼住脖颈，指甲深深嵌入皮肤，尖利的牙齿虔诚地咬断柔软的动脉，血液喷溅出来，在他半边绝美的脸颊上开成绚烂的烟花。  
一只残忍贪婪又天真温柔的生物。  
他恐怕会是他默契的搭档，最知心的爱人。  
宗佑逐渐分不清梦境和现实，梦里是日复一日的情欲的浪潮，现实更是灭顶的欢愉。 不分白天黑夜的缠绵甚至越过了杀戮的快感。

宗佑细长的双腿缠上徐文祖的腰，仿佛他才是那个凭借美色吸人精/气的妖精，微凉的海水包裹着他的下/半/身，炽热的肌肤和冰冷的鱼鳞在水下纠缠摩擦，情动的花/穴一张一合，海水涌入又涌出，引得宗佑急切的喘息，徐文祖的巨/物在穴/口磨蹭时不时带来一些灼烧般的高温，但随即冰凉的海水又送上来。  
宗佑知道，徐文祖在消磨他的意志，就像在捕捉一只小动物一样。  
男人都是这样，不论是人还是鱼，或是一条人鱼。  
他的乳尖传来酥麻的快感，徐文祖尖利的牙齿反复蹂躏着钟佑胸前的茱/萸，又用力吮吸着，发出令人害羞的响声，宗佑低头看了一眼，胸前红肿不堪，像个放荡的雏/妓，可他已经顾不上自己淫/乱模样，与其说欲望逼迫他屈服，不如说他从来坦诚地面对欲望。  
就像于连一样，野心和欲望从不会让人死去，十足的野心配上极度的懦弱却可以做到。  
但宗佑不是于连。  
有想骂的人便骂出口，有想杀的人便直接杀。  
这才是他。  
徐文祖停下动作，带着戏谑的微笑，看着他，用巨/物不断的在他的穴/口磨擦，时不时地没入一部分又拔出，大拇指轻轻摩挲着他的脸颊。  
他在等他。  
等他红着脸，用颤抖的声音带着稀碎的呻吟求他，等他主动凑上娇嫩的嘴唇，等他求自己肏/进他的后穴。  
他在等，他有百分百的把握眼前这个干净的小东西会求他，固然他已经快要到忍耐的极限，但他不想错过这样丰盛的盛宴。  
宗佑从不让他失望，他扭动着腰肢，丰满柔软的臀肉一下又一下地滑过徐文祖摆动的鱼尾，主动将后/穴凑上男人巨大的性/器，伸出小小的舌头舔徐文祖凸出的喉结，还像撒娇一般轻轻咬了一下徐文祖棱角分明的下巴，然后再将他的娇唇凑到徐文祖耳边，梦呓般地说了一句：  
“干我，文祖，干我……”  
绵长的尾音还未收尽，就被一声惊呼换了调子。  
徐文祖没有任何预示地狠狠地顶入宗佑湿润柔软的后/穴，直捣到最深处，内壁紧紧地吸着他的性/器，宗佑不适地扭动着臀/部，弄不清自己是想要逃离还是更加深入，徐文祖不满于他的挣扎，狠狠拧了一下他胸前肿胀的乳/头，用力抓着他的臀/肉，贯穿他的身体，在他的敏/感/点上反复碾磨，宗佑受不了这样的刺激，精/液喷涌而出，一股脑的全射在徐文祖的鱼尾上，嘴里发出呜咽般断断续续的调子。  
虽然很不想承认，但是宗佑发现疼痛确实让自己兴奋了。  
显然徐文祖也发现了这一点，他直接把宗佑转了个身，让他被对着着自己，内壁与性/器剧烈的摩擦让宗佑的前端渗出些许透明的液体但很快与海水混合在了一起，他的眼角被情欲染上的艳丽的颜色，眼泪顺着脸颊爬下跃入海中。  
宗佑被摁在海岸旁，胸口被坚硬粗糙的石壁磨的发红发疼，人鱼的尾巴一下又一下地有力拍打他的雪白柔软的臀/肉，使之镀上粉红的色泽，他被徐文祖强势地抽插撞在石壁上，膝盖磕的通红，海水浸泡着伤口又痒又疼，却在疼痛中又一次达到高/潮，后/穴猛地缩紧，他听到身后徐文祖沉重的喘息，轻轻抚摸徐文祖光滑的鱼尾道：“给我吧。”随即胸部就撞到了石壁上，他闷哼一声，徐文祖温柔地亲吻他背后的每一道伤口，身下的举动却粗鲁野蛮，鱼尾摇曳拨出一道又一道，水声混合着毫不掩饰的呻吟声，足以让任何一个过路的人脸红，最后一个狠狠的刺入，像一把利刃剖开了他的身体，温暖的液体涌入他的身体，几乎让他回想起第一次割断动脉，血液从他手腕上流淌过去的感觉。  
就像是作案现场的一场情/事。  
徐文祖缓慢地从他的体内抽出，带出乳白色的液体，宗佑看着他慢慢潜入水下，不知道他想要做什么，突然他感到自己的双腿被有力的抱住，分身也被含入温热的口腔，灵活的舌头在他的铃/口打转，他感觉血直往下涌。  
他被徐文祖带离海岸往远海游去，宗佑失去了支撑，只好俯身紧紧抓着徐文祖的肩膀，他无所顾忌地仰头喘息着，大幅度地扭动着身躯，仿佛回到人类的起点，只凭本能做出选择，只因为欲望而选择生存，不会因为淫/乱而羞耻，只是追求无尽的乐趣。  
宗佑低头看着水面下徐文祖吮吸着他青涩的性/器，把它吞咽到咽喉深处，仿佛要将宗佑整个吞下去变成自己的一部分一样，他小心的移动自己尖锐的牙齿，生怕自己伤到这个脆弱的小东西，感受着性/器在口腔里的变化，他用舌头灵巧地舔舐着，然后猛地用力一吸，宗佑的大脑还没有反应过来发生了什么，身体早已本能的做出了反应，强烈的刺激让滚烫的液体一下从他铃/口冲出，灌了身下的人一嘴。  
徐文祖笑着舔了舔嘴角，直接把宗佑拉到了水下，就像他曾经捕捉一只跃出水面的海豚一样，他看到宗佑因为窒息而有痛苦的面容，就像所有在被他杀死前挣扎的猎物一样。  
终于还是要杀了他吗？宗佑有些头痛地想着，在没有氧气的环境里，他几乎失去了思考的能力，像一只待宰的小兽。  
徐文祖捧起他的脸颊，仿佛下一秒尖利的牙齿就要刺穿他的喉咙，因为海水的轻柔的波动，宗佑看不清他真实的神色，只觉得应该是深情的温柔的，或许是水温过于温暖，又或许是窒息带来的幻觉，但他坚持他的想法。  
但在他意料之外的是，徐文祖只是给了他一个吻，只是在他的嘴唇上轻轻碰了一下，随即微笑着注视着他涣散的双眸。  
“亲爱的。”宗佑在失去神智前似乎听到眼前的人这样轻轻的唤了他一声。  
再一次醒来时他赤身裸体地躺在岸上，身旁没有任何徐文祖的踪迹。就像这个人鱼像童话里说的那样变成了泡沫，或是着所有的九十多个日日夜夜只是一场成人童话。  
但大腿内侧的淤青，膝盖上擦伤，腰部的酸痛，某个隐隐有些空虚的位置都在反复提醒他这一切并不是一场梦。

在接下来好的两周里，他几乎忘了如何正常地生活，也不想重新操起杀人的旧业，他机械地进食，饮水，几乎丧失了睡眠。  
当他站在洗手台前，面对碎了一角带着脏污的镜子，他看到自己青黑的眼眶，和深深凹进去的脸颊，觉得自己仿佛真如行走人间的恶鬼，颇有些讽刺。  
他百无聊赖地在客厅里散步，看到角落破旧小沙发旁一个矮矮的积了尘的书架，看上去像是原来是主人自己做的，泛着奇异的白色光泽，书架上放着一本红色封面的笔记本，他吹去上面的灰尘，取了出来。  
翻开封面，扉页上的三个直直地砸进他的视线里。  
徐文祖。  
他花了一天看完了这本日记，看到里面密密麻麻地记载了一次又一次的绑架，囚禁，谋杀，与其说这是一本日记，不如说这更像是一部客观且不掺杂任何感情的杀人手法记录。  
但是宗佑却感受到一个一个极其相似的敏感的，抑郁的，孤独的灵魂。  
他彻底失去了睡眠，甚至连原先昏昏沉沉的打个盹的机会也不再拥有，因为他总能看到徐文祖在房间里走来走去，每天清晨看到他微笑的砸碎洗手台前的镜子，每天下午看到他坐在破旧的小沙发上拿着一个网球对着墙壁扔来扔去，每一个午夜看到他从床上坐起走到客厅将绳子悬上房梁结束自己的生命，他一次一次地试图阻拦，却一次又一次的意识到：  
他们不在一个世界里。

一个星期了，宗佑还是没有交这个月的房租，房东骂骂咧咧地用备用钥匙去开宗佑的房门，木门嘎吱一声开了。  
胖女人面色苍白跌跌撞撞地跑开了。  
一声惨厉的尖叫顺着海风飘到海上很远的地方。

**Author's Note:**

> “水生万物，万物复归于水。”古希腊米利都学派的创始人泰勒斯的名言  
>  毛姆的话引自《月亮与六便士》


End file.
